


Stuck in Gravity

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, It was just a... idea, No Beta, Please Don't Hate Me, and first time trying to write in english first, ok so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: Adrien Agreste loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng – no matter how many years have passed.





	Stuck in Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooooo, I was listening to Stuck in Gravity - Of Monsters and Men (one of my favorites bands, their songs ARE AMAZING!!!) and the lyrics plus me having that mood :tm: when I opened word to work on my original thing and... well, this happened.
> 
> (pls don't hate me, thank u, and leave a comment! <3 )

“Do you trust me?” she asked, looking in his eyes.

“Of course.” he replied without hesitation. He trust his lady with his heart. She was smart and incredible, she would find a way to get them out from this trap.

“Great. So, you will have to follow everything I tell you. And you have to trust me. If I say jump, you jump. If I say leave me, you will leave me, deal?”

He should have known she was putting herself in danger when she said that words. He should have stayed by her side.

“My lady…” he said, a little concerned about her words. “What you mean?”

“I have one idea that will make us leave here, but… you have to go first and pick the victims and clean the way with your cataclysm, okay? It’s the only way we can get out of here.”

“I don’t want to leave you behind.”

“I will be right after you. But you need to trust me, okay? Or else we can’t make it and people can get hurt. Can I trust you, _chaton_?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Great.” she smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. He should know something was strange. “We will follow this hallway and we’re going to find two men and a woman that I found. They’re the last ones here.” she looked around, trying to find a safe route in the middle of all the fire. “Did you find the criminal?”

“Not yet. But if he’s here, we’re going to find him.”

“Yes. Let’s go, we have to be quick.”

He agreed, picking her hand because it was so hard to see because all the fog. The fire was consuming everything and if wasn’t their costumes, it would be impossible be there.

But just because they were superheroes, it doesn’t mean that they could stay in the middle of the fire forever.

Chat had to use cataclysm to free their way to the room where the rest of the victims were and their way back was impossible to use again, because the floor was unstable.

“We have to use the window.” she said, broking the glass. “We will do a zip line, okay?”

“Yes,” Chat said, helping her to break the glass so the victims could pass without hurting themselves.

The victims agreed, approaching them. Ladybug threw her yo-yo toward a pole and looked at Chat.

“Remember Zombizou?”

He hesitated, looking at the fire and them her.

“My lady…”

“You need to go first and help the victims. After they’re safe, I will leave. I swear.”

“I won’t leave you.”

“You have to. Please, chaton. Trust me.”

“Promise?”

“I do.”

He agreed with his head, picking his belt to use.

“Hey, Chat?”

“Yes?” he said, climbing the window and adjusting the belt. He was ready to leave.

“You know I love you, right?”

He gasped but before he could react, she kicked him. A little dizzy, he land safe and threw the belt to her. Ladybug wasn’t looking at him, helping the victims climb the window. When all the three was in the floor and safe, he threw the belt so she can slide, but she threw it back to him.

“I need to find the prisoner. He’s still inside.” she screamed. “Take the victims to a safe place and don’t follow me, I’ll be right back!”

“It’s too dangerous.” he screamed back.

“You promised to obey me, Chat! Don’t break the promise!” she said before release her yo-yo and vanished in the middle of the fire.

Chat grabbed his baton to go after her when the building she was exploded in flames and collapsed to the floor.

That night, Ladybug – Marinette Dupain-Cheng – died trying to save a prisoner.

*

Adrien screamed, opening his eyes to the dark room. He was all sweaty and breathing was hard. He hated that nightmare. And he hated the fact that he couldn’t escape it.

He sat down and tried to calm down. The last thing he needed was his neighbor complaining about his screams in the middle of the night again. Maybe Adrien should tell his psychologist about the nightmares.

He ran a hand through his hair, feeling his heart trying to break his ribs so hard it was beat.

_Think good thigs. Just good things._

“Hey. Nightmares again?”

He jumped and looked at his side. Marinette was looking at him, her eyes wide open with concern, still using the pink dress she was wearing yesterday.

“Yes.” he take a deep breath. “I… don’t know what to do about them.”

“Maybe you should take the medicine that the doctor said about.”

“Yeah. Maybe I should. What are you doing in my room again?”

“I heard you scream and I came to check if everything is okay.”

He gave a bitter laugh.

“Everything is great, thank you for the worries.” he said, getting up the bed. “How was your day?”

“The same. Why you didn’t go to the lunch with Kagami?” she followed him to the kitchen.

He stopped filling the glass of water and looked at her surprised.

“Are you messing with my cell phone again?”

“Of course not! I heard she inviting you. Why didn’t you accept?”

“I was busy.”

“Staying in the office playing games all day is not being busy.”

He sighed, drinking the water and ignoring her.

“Adrien.” she ordered.

“She asked me to a date and I don’t want to date her. Any women. Or men.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love you. And I will always love you.”

“Adrien…” this time, his name was full of concern in her voice. “You know we can’t be together.”

“Don’t say this. We’re meant to be.”

She signed and opened her arms.

“So show me. Hug me and show me that we can be together.”

He caressed his temples.

“Why are you doing this?”

“You have to stop being so stubborn and move on. I’m dead, Adrien. I won’t come back. You have to let me go so I can move on too. So I can leave and rest.”

“I don’t want you to leave _me_ alone.”

She approached and tried to touch his cheek. But like the millions times they tried, her hand went through his skin.

“I’m not here, Adrien. I’m just a ghost trying to leave. But I can’t because you’re the only one that can’t accept that I’m dead. It has been almost ten years, Adrien. I won’t come back.”

“We already have this conversation, Marinette. I just… I just _can’t_. I tried, I swear I tried like a thousand times. But… I just can’t lose _you_ too. I lost my mom and my father. If… if you’re gone, I’ll be alone.”

“You won’t. Kagami is here for you. So is Chloé, Nino, Alya, and all of your friends. You just need to let them in and they’re will be by your side.”

“But _you_ won’t be.”

“Oh, _chaton_. I’ll always be by your side. I promise you. I love you since we were 13. And I will always love you and because of that I want you to move on. You can be happy even if you can’t see me because I will be here.” she shrugged.

He felt the tears in his eyes and he know she was right. She was always right. He needs to move on, he needs to let her go. He was suffering and because he can’t accept her destiny, he was making her suffer too.

“I will move on. I promise. But… Can I be a little selfish and have you today? It’s your birthday. We can watch your favorite movie and I will leave peonies in your grave later.”

She gave him a sad smile, but agreed with her head.

“Ok. Just today, _chaton_.”

“I love you, my lady. You didn't let me reply that night.”

“Because I already knew you loved me, Chat. And I know you always will.”

“Forever, my lady.” he promised, and God, what he wouldn't give to be able to hold her at that moment. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: lalunaoscura.tumblr.com


End file.
